


Autumn Kisses

by hypnoticinsanity



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and my main farmer is married to him and theyre cute so, i crave romantic affection :(, i just really love shane, take this mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoticinsanity/pseuds/hypnoticinsanity
Summary: As Autumn grows cooler, winter quickly approaching, rain patters lightly against the roof of your farmhouse, and it feels like too much work to step outside, so why not take a break?





	Autumn Kisses

Your eyes flutter open as the faint sounds of birds chirping and footsteps on wooden floorboards reach your ears. The space next to you is still warm, making it still early, as Shane must've just woken up. It takes a moment before you can coax your body to stay awake for good, and then you're sliding out of bed and shivering as your feet touch the floor. 

"Shane?" Your voice is quiet, your brain not quite awake yet. But as you make your way into the front room, the sight of your husband on the floor with your orange tabby cat curled on his stomach brings a bright smile to your face. 

"Aww." You kneel next to Shane, delighting in how he smiles up at you--full of light and love. 

"I was attacked." His fingers thread through the cat's fur, skillfully scratching just under it's chin and behind it's ears. 

"Uh huuh." Your tone is teasing and doubtful, which only results in a playfully hurt look from your husband before you lean down to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"I better go water some crops and check on the cows." You push yourself to your feet and make your way over to your coat and boots, moving to slip into them before a yawn slips from your mouth. At that, Shane lightly nudges the cat off and jumps to his feet. In a heartbeat, your hands are fit together comfortably with his, as he pulls you away from the door. 

"It's the last day of the season, we can do all that tomorrow. You're tired right now though, it's good to have a rest day." He encourages, letting go of your hands in favor of looping his arms around your waist. "See? It's even raining. The animals won't want to come outside anyway." 

"You say we as if you planned to help me with the cows." You tease gently, but the smile on your face and your arms wrapping around Shane in return show no signs of pulling away. You don't think you'll ever forget the sweetness of the smile on his face, especially when thinking about all that you've been through. 

"I do help out plenty!" Shane insisted, leading you slowly back into the center of the living room. "Just with the chickens instead of the cows." 

"Yeah, yeah. I'm proud of you though. You're handsome when you're happy." You declare, leaning in to kiss your husband softly as his cheeks flush pink. 

"Well, you're handsome all the time." Shane makes an attempt to recover after you both pull away, eyes never breaking away from you. 

"That's basically what I said! Boys, especially you, look best when they're happy." 

"No, I said all the time." 

"Well, happy and all the time are nearly the same for me. 'Cause I'm almost always happy when I'm with you." With a smug smile on your face, you watch Shane shake his head at the cheesiness of it. Then, you let a quiet laugh spill from your mouth as you lean in to press your lips against Shane's jaw and feel his arms shift to lift you off your feet. A yelp of surprise forces it's way from your throat, and your arms tighten around his neck, but it's only a moment before you're dropped back into bed and your husband is crawling in next to you and tugging you close again. 

Your body comfortably fits against Shane's, and as your head rests against his chest, you hear the familiar thump of his heartbeat. Slowly, you let yourself fall back asleep with Shane's arms tucked snugly around your waist and your head pressed into his shirt, your brain can't conjure up any dreams for you to enjoy, what, with your real life making you the happiest you, or Shane, have ever been. 


End file.
